pantystockingwithgarderbeltfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels and Devils
Angels and Devils 'is a fanfiction series created by MarioSonic1243 and Lifegoodkid2468. It is a remake and somewhat sequel to Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt. Plot The Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking, are angels who were kicked out of Heaven due to bad behavior. They are sent to Daten City, a place located on the edge of Heaven and Hell, where creatures called ghosts have run wild by feeding on human desire. Under the watchful eye of Reverend Garterbelt, it's up to Panty and Stocking to destroy these Ghosts, in order to collect enough Heaven Coins to return to Heaven. Only the Anarchy sisters can save humanity from these monsters and when they're not bickering with each other, they're unstoppable. Unknown to them, two devils from Hell are sent to Daten City assist the Anarchy sisters. What lies ahead is a war that neither angel nor demon nor devil can handle: Armageddon. After knowing that the war is coming, the Anarchy sisters, the Demon sisters, and the Devil brothers set out to prevent that war. Characters *'Panty *'Stocking' *'Garterbelt' *'Chuck' *'Brief' *'Scanty' *'Kneesocks' *'Fasterner' *'Corset' *'Jacket (Lifegoodkid2468's Character) - '''The 1st devil character and the younger brother of Scarf. He is sometimes silent and when he uses his jacket, it will turn into two guns. Later on the series, he develops a crush on Panty Anarchy and sometimes gets himself into a grudge match with Brief. *'Scarf (MarioSonic1243's Character)''' - The 2nd devil character and the older brother of Jacket. He is intelligent and rude if provoked. Later in the series, he and Stocking fall in love with each other and go to random places together. When he uses his scarf, it will turn into two aluminium swords. Trivia *Angels & Devils is a remake and somewhat sequel to the original series, Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt. *The show removes some of the curses and the transformation sequences, thus making it a teenagers-young adults show. *Each episode of the series is based on movie names, video game titles, existing episode names from other anime series, character themes from video games, and music titles (i.e. EP 1: Sympathy of the Devils, EP 3: Revenge of the Brief, EP 8: Les Lapins Chuck, EP 10: Bullet Dance, and EP 16: Ballad of Fallen Angels). *Unlike the original series, Angels & Devils have various opening and ending themes instead of one (i.e. OP 1: Say Yeah! - Motto Miracle Night-, OP 2: Arrival of Tears, and OP 3: Dead END). (Another i.e. ED 1: Come and ED 2: Trust Me.) *Angels & Devils introduces many more characters than the original series. *Chuck and Fasterner are able to speak instead of repeating their names. *Angels & Devils is the only series that has Devil characters. *Some episodes of Angels & Devils are remakes of Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt episodes (i.e. EP 5: High School Chaos is a remake of the episode Les Diaboliques). *The show also adds the horror, romance, and drama genre to the series. Category:Fanfiction Category:MarioSonic1243's Fanfic series